An Interesting Twist of Fate
by Mrs. Midian
Summary: New transfers to the school begin to confuse everybody when they find out whom one of them is. Different family bonding ties need to occur and can matters of the heart change so much in so little time? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own a few characters from this story and one particular character is owned by a friend of mine. The story line is owned by both my friend and I so enjoy.

* * *

It would've been quiet or eerily so in the headmistress' office if it weren't for the headmistress herself fighting with what appeared to be a portrait of a man. "No Minerva and I absolutely mean it. You have no right to bring that many transfers into this school. Even more so when it is..., "the man in the portrait yelled louder with each sentence. "You mean when it pertains to…," McGonagall questioned harshly. "You have no choice in the matter. I am the headmistress of this school and you may be a war hero, but you are also just a portrait Severus."

The former professor clenched his teeth in fury and for once wished he was able to strangle the woman before him. "Now that everything is out of the way, I have work to do," the headmistress said matter-of-factly before sitting at her desk. Tapping her quill against the blank parchment, Minerva sighed, "So much work to be done and only a month left until the reopening of the school." Since the fall of the Dark Lord many of the survivors were striving to rebuild Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. Families of all kind struggled to pull back together what was left of them and determined more than ever to move on with their lives.

"Albus," Minerva started softly glancing now towards his portrait, "what do you think of the young man who applied for the DADA position?" The wizened old man in the portrait seemed to think for a moment and then his blue eyes seemed to sparkle, "Well Minerva, I believe he would make a fine addition to the staff." Minerva McGonagall nodded and proceeded to dip her quill into her ink before beginning her first letter of the day.

It was peaceful and a little too quiet for the young woman's taste. Rolling into a more comfortable position and curling into her comforter she yawned and tried to fall back to sleep, however it seemed she would not win this morning as a screeching sixteen-year-old girl ran in and flung herself on top of the older cocooned girl. "Alex…Alex wake up! We all have mail and Cris wants to tell us something over breakfast." Alex groaned loudly and tried to push the younger female off, "Alright Caryn, but breakfast better be made already."

After being dragged into the kitchen, Alex slumped into a chair across from the eldest who was reading a daily prophet and sipping some coffee. Caryn was bustling about the kitchen happily, which was rare in itself and making breakfast for everyone. "So what is this big news then, " Alex grumbled while staring at the twenty-five-year-old man sitting there. Cris smiled and refolded the paper before leaning back in his chair, "Alex, Caryn," he paused for his own additional amusement, "I got the job!" Caryn squealed happily, but Alex remained impassive causing Cris to frown.

"So that's it then? You'll be leaving us for good." Alex frowned slightly before replacing her best calm mask. Caryn jumped in quickly and placed a letter in front of Alex before going back to breakfast, "Don't forget you've gotten a letter Alex." The older girl looked at the letter and sighed opening it up:

Dear Miss Prince,

I would like to congratulate you on being selected as one of three students

to transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would expect you to arrive for

your sorting at noon tomorrow and I also wish to speak to you of a rather important matter

after your sorting. Be fully prepared.

Sincerely,

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

"Caryn, when did this arrive," Alex asked looking up from her letter to a now nervous looking younger girl. "Well you went to bed right after dinner last night and I didn't want to bother..," Caryn said looking at the plate of food now sitting on the table. "So that leaves less than an hour for you two to eat and get ready, so dig in," Cris said while laughing and did a rather extraordinary impression of a vacuum while eating his eggs.

Exactly one hour later Caryn and Alex found themselves in the headmistress' office with another transfer whom they haven't met before. The three students squirmed at the silence even more so of Alex who could swear two of the paintings were staring at her in particular. "Ah Miss Giovanni, Miss Prince, and Mister Reynolds; welcome," came a strict feminine voice which made Caryn cringe and try to hide behind Alex. "Well you all need to be sorted. After our sorting hat proclaims your house please step out and wait until I call you back in," Minerva said picking up the old hat and moving to Caryn first. A few moments after Caryn was placed in Gryffindor and the boy was placed in Slytherin, it was Alex's turn to have the old hat pushed onto her head.

"My, my young lady who do we have here? Daughter of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor," the hat spoke to her in her mind. "You know who my parents where," she asked hoping for more information from it. "You young lady hold greatness within you. The question is which house to place you in. You are very loyal to those you grow close to, exceedingly bright, brave when it matters most, and very cunning when needed as well. " Alex frowned slightly contemplating these things before it continued, "However, one thing that you strive for is the approval of your father whom you don't really know much about…so it would have to be…"

Alex closed her eyes and held her breath before the hall yelled out, "Slytherin!" Minerva McGonagall seemed slightly shocked as she pulled the hat off and returned it to its shelf. "Very well Miss Prince, I must take some time to speak with you about a few things." The younger woman looked up at the headmistress expectantly before she crossed one knee over the other. Suddenly, the office door burst open and a young man came racing in cool and collected in contrast to his entrance. "What is it," asked McGonagall staring at the young man with long black hair and red eyes. "There's been an explosion in the potions classroom, we need help," the young man said glancing up at the portraits casually.

The headmistress turned and looked at Alex with a small frown, "I will be back in a moment Miss Prince, then we will discuss what needs to be discussed." Alex sighed and glanced up at the portraits that seemed to be staring at her as the older woman walked out the door. The young man stood off to the side sneaking into a darkened corner watching the girl curiously as the older man's portrait smiled and the other man's scowled further. "Miss Prince, it's lovely to finally meet you," the man called Dumbledore grinned at the young woman. "Uh…," started Alex, "nice to meet you too?"

The old man laughed, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, I was your godfather and it's nice to finally see you all grown up." Alex sat up a little straighter, "My what?" The old man laughed again, "Your godfather or possibly more like your godgrandfather. I knew your father well, he was a good man if not slightly cranky. I'm sorry to say he recently passed during the war. He died a hero." Alex stared at the painting in disbelief, "He's….dead?" Dumbledore nodded solemnly and made the other painting scowl more. "Severus, do you not have something to say to Miss Prince here," asked Dumbledore looking to his side at the other man.

"I believe you have said too much already old man," Severus grumbled crossing his arms and looking away from Dumbledore. "Do not be so childish, I am sure you have something to say to her," The old man said back. "I am not being childish, I just have no wish to divulge any secrets at any given time whatsoever. Now if you will leave me out of this nonsense, I would greatly appreciate it," Severus retorted. "Well aren't you rude," Alex said standing up and looking at the portrait of Snape, "If there is something I should know, I would greatly appreciate being told and not looked down upon like I do not matter. I have gone way too long with secrets being kept from me and it is about time I have answers. You do not have to be so rude about it and just cast me aside like my father has done for so many years."

Snape visibly grimaced and for a moment his eyes showed sadness and regret before moving back to their usually stony selves as Dumbledore began laughing heartily at the scene, "My, my you have a bit of both your parents in you. More importantly so, the fact that you happened to give him a dose of his own medicine so to say. You see what he won't tell you is…" Snape interrupted quickly not giving Dumbledore a chance to finish, "I swear if you tell her….fine." Severus sighed and looked straight at Alex, "Alexiian Storm Prince, your real name is Alexiian Storm Snape and I…I am your….father." Alex paled slightly before plopping back on the chair and placing her fingers on her temples, "Ok wasn't expecting the Darth Vader moment." "The who," both men asked as Alex just shook her head. "Well then, now that you know when Minerva gets back we can finish setting everything up," Dumbledore said smiling.

"What exactly are we setting up," Alex asked not sure she truly wanted to know. "Well, you would obviously need your father's last name and everything needs to be transferred to you being his only true heiress. Do not worry dear girl, everything will be taken care of," Dumbledore said with glee as Severus just shook his head, "Quit scaring my daughter." Alex took a few deep breaths and sat back watching the two bicker in silence she was so out of it she hadn't even noticed the door click closed as the boy snuck out of the room. A few minutes of more aggrivation and yelling later the door once more came open as the headmistress returned to her office, "I suppose all the yelling means they've told you."

Alex nodded as Minerva McGonagall continued, "Well then Miss Snape, I suppose I will begin to explain a few things to you now. Since you are the oldest student now attending our school for your seventh year and you have such high marks in all of your classes we will be awarding you with the Head Girl title. Mostly because we wish to give you some privacy to get used to everything that will be changing. I am also about to give you the key to your vault at Gringotts and I will be taking you to your true home. I have one favor to ask of you though." Alex tilted her head slightly waiting for the favor to be asked. "Because of the war a few of our students as well as the other transfers are to be quite frankly, homeless. I was wondering if you would mind a few people living in your home with you. You do not have to answer right away and we do not wish to make it a burden to you, but we would greatly appreciate it."

Alex thought for a moment, "I suppose I won't mind having company, but how many people are we speaking of?" "Well four others, five if you include your friend Mr. Hoight over holidays if he wishes to leave the school." "Absolutely not," yelled Severus, "you are not planning on putting four boys in that house with my daughter and one other girl!" "Severus," Minerva turned to glare at him, "One of those boys was under your care, while a nother of those boys was your god-son. She was already living with Mr. Hoight and I'm sure one other boy will not hurt. She's an adult and according to her old school she was mostly friends with males anyway." "Yes, that I already knew Minerva," Snape muttered, "I just don't feel comfortable having her in a house with a bunch of teenage boys."

"Enough! I can handle myself and I'll be fine, I'm more comfortable around guys and Caryn was my only female friend anyways. I can handle it. Headmistress McGonagall, I accept your request," Alex stated cooly while returning her father's own glare "All of your things have already been packed up and transported to your new home as well as everyone elses. When we arrive I will give you your vault key and leave you to get aquainted with your new house mates," McGonagall said with a smile before leading Alex out of the office to where the other two were waiting accompanied by one more boy who didn't look so happy. "Two of your housemates will not be coming with you today, one is busy working and Professor Hoight will not be joining you until the holidays," McGonagall explained happily before pulling a book out of her pocket, "If you each would put one hand on this book, we will be on our way."

A few moments later, the four students and headmistress stood before a small old house in Spinners End. "Uhm…Headmistress, are you sure we are all going to fit into the house," asked Alex in disbelief. "Yes Miss Snape, you all will fit we are witches and wizards for a reason," McGonagall replied before leading them into the house."Hmm, it could use some work, but you are right. I does look much bigger on the inside," Alex stated looking around to see a lot of darkness and dust before sneezing. Caryn giggled, "Aww Alex's sneezes are soooo cute, she sounds like a mouse." Alex smacked her forehead as the boys began laughing. "Alright Miss Snape, here is your keys and I'm sure one of your new house mates can show you all how to get to Diagon Alley. For now I must go, there is a lot of work to be done," McGonagall said as she left the house and disapperated.

Suddenly a sharp voice was crying across the house, "Girvin! Girvin! Little Miss is home! Come on Girvin, Nona can feel little miss!" Everyone turned to stare at Alex who just shrugged her shoulders when suddenly two small creatures stood before her. "Little Miss is all grown ups, " said the obviously male house elf how bowed his head politely. The female stared wide eyed at Alex and smiled, "Little Miss we is Girvin and Nona, we is pleased to be service you." Alex smiled down at them, "Hello, uhm..it's nice to meet you both." "Nona remembers when little miss was this small," Nona cradled her arms to show how she knew Alex as a baby. Girvin patted Nona's back for a moment before continuing, "Dinners will be done in an hour little miss and guests." Girvin and Nona disappeared back into the kitchen as they all made their way into what seemed like It could've been a living room.

"Well it definitely is empty in here," Alex began as they all sat in a circle on the floor, " I propose that we introduce ourselves and plan on coming up with an idea to clean this place up and make it more…liveable. Then tomorrow we can go shopping for the house. We only have a month before school starts, so I'm sure we all need to go get our school supplies anyway. We can kill two birds with one stone." The rest of the group thought a moment before agreeing. "I guess I'll go first because this is my home, " Alex began, "My name is Alexiian Snape, but I prefer to be called Alex. I just found out today that my last name is Snape and I just found out who my father was. I am older than the rest of you being twenty-two because I started school late due to various history issues." Everyone nodded and next went Caryn. "My name is Caryn Giovanni, I am sixteen years old and Alex is my best friend. Her and our friend Crispin took me in when my parents had an accident."

Next came the transfer boy with dark hair and even darker green eyes, "My name is Thomas Reynolds, just call me Tom. I am eighteen years old and I don't remember much else other than I like my privacy." Everyone just nodded and looked to the last boy with platinum blond hair and dark grey eyes, " My name is Draco Malfoy, I am eighteen as well. My father was insane and killed my mother before trying to kill me and now he is in Azkaban prison. Severus Snape was my godfather, which I assume makes you Alex, my godsister." Alex frowned wondering how many people died in this awful war that she had absolutely no part in. All of them sat silently in contemplation of each others lives as each of them had horrible pasts and as Caryn began crying Alex wrapped an arm around her and sighed. "So," began Draco slightly uncomfortable, "what do we plan on doing about this house?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any character made up by J.K. Rowling. I do however take partial ownership over the story line and the main character, while the other O.C's are made up by my friends and my sister.

* * *

Early morning rose as the light splayed across Draco Malfoy's face. The young man cracked open his eyes and sat up groggily from his place on the blankets and pillows strewn about the floor. Softly running his fingers through his platinum blond hair, he analyzed the room to find Tom still asleep, but the girls were missing. Draco stood and quietly made his way down the hallway and into the kitchen only to find Nona wringing her wrinkly little hands nervously. "Nona," the boy slowly stepped towards the smaller elf, "What's wrong?"

"Oh young master Malfoy, good morning," the small elf squeaked as if to avoid telling him. Draco raised an eyebrow at her before repeating himself, "What is wrong Nona?" Nona once again started to fret and pulled on her long ears, "Little miss and miss Giovanni…" The boy stiffened and his steely gaze refocused on the elf. Instead of speaking Nona just pointed towards the back of the house where he suddenly heard a loud sound of glass shattering.

Running as elegantly as only a Malfoy could, he reached the back door only to hear the tail end of an argument. "I can't believe you Alex! Neither are you taking your potions, but now you're smoking again! What's next Alex, you're slowly killing yourself for no reason," Caryn finally yelled storming in past Draco and down the hall. The young man stepped out the threshold to find Alex repairing a glass ashtray before putting the burnt down butt out.

The older girl glanced up wearily, her green eyes dull from lack of sleep, "Are you going to yell at me and try to smite me with the ash tray as well?" Draco cracked a small smile and took a moment before replying, "No, though smoking is disgusting, you are an adult four years my senior and therefore have no right to force you to stop…how did she word it? Killing yourself slowly?" Alex smiled and nodded appreciatively.

After a few moments of silence Alex's voice broke through, "I think a porch swing would be lovely back here don't you?" Draco leant against the porch railing looking perplexed for a moment, "What's a porch swing?" The young woman laughed in glee for a moment un able to believe his question, "Well, it's kind of like an outside bench that lightly swings almost like a rocking chair for more than one person." Draco nodded slightly wondering what this obviously muggle contraption would look like. As Alex contemplated the so called garden, a small brown barn owl landed beside her.

Just as she received the package of letters from the owl's tiny leg, Nona came out giving a piece of toast to the bird who hooted appreciatively, "Breakfast is prepared and waiting little miss and young master Malfoy." They both nodded quietly and followed Nona to the dining room. The room itself was an impressive size however; it seemed the four young adults would be seated cramped around a tiny table as Alex blew a strand of hair out of her face, "This is utterly ridiculous, we are going to do some serious work to this house. We have a lot of shopping to do and it seems we've all just received our Hogwarts letters so eat up and be ready in an hour to leave."

After passing out their respective letters the group settled in to their breakfast of pancakes, toast, sausage, and pumpkin juice to gain their energy for the day ahead. "Nona," Alex called sitting back in her chair, "While we are away could you possibly thoroughly clean the entire house and remove all of the old furniture?" Nona nodded her head excitedly, "Of course anything for little miss. What did little miss planning for house?"

Alex smiled as she thought about her plans, "A complete and utter redecoration project including the outside. We have muggle neighbors who will be undoubtedly nosey. Therefore, we will have a good show to put on." Nona and Caryn giggled excitedly while the boys groaned rolling their eyes. "Remember, an hour before we leave. We're all in this together now," Alex stated while she stood, "I'll be downstairs until we leave if you need me." As everyone nodded Alex went in search of the basement to see what she could find. As she approached the bottom of the stairs she gasped as the sight before her. It seemed to be an incredibly immaculate potions lab. Alex smiled to herself as she inspected everything and took inventory of the ingredients she would need for future usage.

At precisely an hour later they found themselves floo'd into the Leaky Cauldron and heading into Diagon Alley where Caryn stood in wonder and Alex with amusement. "Alright gentlemen, kindly guide us to the bank and whoever needs money if they have any retrieve it. I also need to convert some into muggle money," Alex said as they set off towards the bank. After hours of shopping the group collapsed into their chairs back in the Leaky Cauldron. School supplies where all placed in Alex's never ending bag that was given to her as a present while all furniture and things for the house was directly delivered there as purchased making it slightly easier. Alex smiled as they ordered their lunch knowing Crispin had ordered for their muggle stuff to be delivered from America as well. Tonight was going to be a very interesting night indeed.

* * *

It was a quarter past seven by the time the group was done redecorating and ate their supper. Alex sighed as she sank down onto her new porch swing, vaguely noticing her god brother moving to sit beside her. "Draco," she started hesitantly, "What was my father like?" The boy seemed to think for a moment slight shock covering his face, "You really don't know anything?" The girl shook her head sadly. "He was a good man Alex. Sure he was snarky and viewed as evil, but that's because he was a spy as well as a brilliant potions master and revered teacher," Draco said seeming to think back.

"How are you only a seventh year at the age of twenty-two," the young man gently asked the witch beside him. "I started school at sixteen and at the time it didn't make sense why I wasn't accepted sooner. I apparently was supposed to come to school here, but I guess my father refused to let me. I met Caryn by accident and her parents being wizards recognized me for what I was. They contacted the school and I was enrolled as the oldest first-year ever," Alex winced slightly at the mention of the Giovanni's and decided to drop the subject. "Draco, what do you want to be after graduation," Alex's simple question seemed to surprise him. "Well that's an odd question. Growing up with my father it was always 'You're going to do this or that' no questions asked. I think I'd like to be an auror or maybe a medi-wizard." Alex smiled slightly at his admission, "That's very noble of you. I want to become the wearing world's first music professor."

* * *

The rest of the summer passed by quickly as the group found themselves entering the Hogwarts Express. Alex sighed as she left her friends behind in search of the heads compartment to meet the head boy before the prefects showed up. Entering the compartment, she noticed she was alone and stared out the window watching the other family's saying goodbye for the year. The young woman then sighed wondering what it would have been like if her own family where there to wish her well. Suddenly, the door was thrust open and a boy with messy brown hair, emerald green eyes, and glasses entered before quickly shutting the door behind him.

Green clashed against green as their eyes met and the boy took in her appearance. The young woman had eyes like his, long black hair that flowed to her waist, and reminded him of…'No, it couldn't be,' he thought to himself. "I'm Harry," the boy said putting his hand out. "Alex," she replied quickly shaking his hand. The two fell into an awkward silence before suddenly the door was slammed open once again and a screeching could be heard as a girl shorter than Alex with crazy brown hair rushed in pointing an accusing finger at the older girl.

"How dare you… you Slytherin cow," the girl screeched. Alex cocked an eyebrow at the girl, "I beg your pardon miss…"

"Granger, Hermione Granger to be precise and how dare you take the head girl position from me!" Alex sighed and before she could respond a certain blond male she grew close to interrupted, "First of all Granger, Alex here is four years your senior, highly intelligent, and the kindest woman I have ever met. So quit your screeching and look past your childish insecurities before you judge others. I would hate to see McGonagall upset with the Gryffindor princess just because she has a problem with whom the headmistress herself chose to make head girl."

Draco smirked proudly as Hermione shut her mouth before turning towards Harry, "Oh look it's the boy-who-lived-past-his-expiration-date." Harry glared at the boy in front of him, "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" I am here to check on my dear friend, god sister, and guardian to make sure she is still sane being stuck alone with you," Draco said before turning to Alex, "Alright love?" Alex laughed and nodded before the rest of the prefects came in for the meeting. It went well enough for Alex as she waited for everyone to leave.

"Harry may I speak to you a moment," Alex asked nervously after the others had finally cleared out. He nodded and watched the girl waiting for her to speak, "One of my best friends is a sixth-year transfer and she was sorted into Gryffindor. I guess what I'm trying to ask…will you please look out for her when I can't?" The boy looked up at Alex as if debating if she was telling the truth, "What's her name?" "Caryn Giovanni," she said fondly and smiled when he nodded his consent. "Thank you very much Harry." She said before she left the compartment in search of Draco, Caryn, and Tom.

The scene she entered upon was quite amusing to Alex. Draco and Tom sat awkwardly next to each other as far apart as they could possibly get as Caryn was lying on the other side, "Sit up or be sat on." Caryn made no motion to move so Alex plopped down onto the younger girl who just laughed. It brought back the summer when they had celebrated Caryn's birthday, back before Crispin, Caryn, and herself even thought about Hogwarts. Lost in her thoughts Alex almost didn't catch Draco speaking, "We're almost there, we should get our robes on."

* * *

The great hall was filling quickly with students as Alex left Caryn with Harry. Draco gracefully took Alex's arm and lead her to the Slytherin table before she was seated wedged between him and Tom slightly uncomfortable with their close proximity. Another girl promptly took a seat at Draco's other side squealing, "Drakie, why are you sitting next to the new girl? She's not pretty at all; I bet she's a prude!" Half of the other females giggled as Alex began to fist her hands tightly in her lap. "I don't know what you are blathering about Pansy," a boy sitting across from her started, "You are jealous because this gorgeous angel graced us with her presence making you look even more like a pig than you already do. Besides, whether she's a prude or not she's surely nowhere near as dirty as you are."

Draco smirked at the boy as Pansy looked on the verge of tears adding on, "If she wasn't my god sister, I'd moon over her myself. She's everything you yourself are not Pansy. Now, remove yourself from my person. I have never been nor ever will view you as anything more than an easy dog in heat who so verbally insulted my family." Pansy pulled away in tears to be consoled by the other girls as Draco shook hands with the mystery boy. "Blaise Zabini," the boy said offering a nicely tanned hand to Alex. "Alex," was all she offered as he took her hand and gently brushed his lips against her knuckles before she could pull away.

"Welcome to another new year at Hogwarts," McGonagall boomed calling all attention from the students, "It has been rough since the war and now it is once again time to move on. I wish you all a good year in this time of peace. Now, before we begin our feast since the first years are all sorted, I have quite a few announcements to make." The students groaned slightly in frustration as she continued on, "First off, may I remind you that the Forbidden Forrest is still forbidden and the list of banned items can be found on Mr. Filch's door. Next, after the spring holidays the professional Quidditch league is going to send a team of players to Hogwarts to do a shop and the school's best players will be selected for a friendly match against their team."

The students went crazy cheering as McGonagall tried to quiet them, "Now as I'm sure you can see we have a few new faculty members. Mr. Crispin Hoight is taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mr. Matthew Wayne is taking my place as professor of Transfiguration, and Mister Vladimir Dimitru is here as an apprentice to professor Slughorn." Once again applause went around the room while the three men politely nodded towards the students.

"Finally, we have three new transfers, whom I would like you all to welcome. As I call your name please stand for a moment," the headmistress announced before calling Caryn first. Alex began to pale as the clapping stopped to allow McGonagall to call out Tom's name. Alex gulped as the clapping stopped once again, "Alexiian Snape." Gasps where heard all across the ball as Alex stood up and she paled some more trying to pretend that the entire school population was NOT staring at her, but to no avail they were.

Looking over petrified to Caryn, Alex nearly cried before the younger girl jumped up and began clapping. Draco, Tom, Cris and Matthew joined in and soon the rest of the teaching staff did as well causing the other shocked students save for a few to join. Alex tried to calm down as she felt Draco's arm around her shoulder and helped her back into her seat. "After the feast, I need to see Miss Snape and Mr. Potter, while all younger years are to follow their prefects to their respective houses." Alex was grateful for the food to appear so she had a valid reason to stare at the table. She was more than a bit on edge as murmurs where spreading all around the hall and a few students were still staring.

"It will all die down eventually, you know," Blaise's voice broke through Alex's thoughts as she looked up at him. "He's right Alex," Draco started, "they'll get bored eventually and leave you alone." "I hope so," Alex stated playing with her mashed potatoes, "I've never really liked a lot of attention, but by the way they're acting it's if they're terrified or something." The boys shrugged and continued eating as Alex excused herself and walked to stand outside the entrance to the Great Hall. "This is going to be a very long year," Alex said to herself and waited for Harry and the headmistress.

As the students began to pile out Alex fidgeted from all the looks she got as they passed by and was relieved to see the two she was waiting for standing in front of her. She followed them silently through a few hallways vaguely paying attention. The trio finally came to a stop in front of a portrait of a young man with red hair looking extremely bored. "Fred," Harry asked aloud looking to McGonagall who nodded. "Hey Harry, the new head boy are you," Fred smiled slightly. Harry just nodded as McGonagall spoke, "These are your head dorms and your password shall be fireworks unless you choose to change it." She bid them a goodnight before heading back to her office.

Fred glanced at Alex and grinned, "'Ello love, what's your name?" Alex sighed and introduced herself once again. "You look so down lovely. Oh I know…what do you get when you cross a snow man with a vampire," Fred asked. "I'm sure I wouldn't want to know," Alex replied. "Frostbite of course," Fred exclaimed waggling his eyebrows. Harry cracked a smile where Alex just stared, "Fireworks." "Aww already? Goodnight you two," Fred sighed before admitting them entrance. After entering, Alex took off quickly to the room marked as hers and fell onto her bed crying softly from the frustration of the day.

Later that night a single shadow could be seen slinking through the castle slowly heading towards the Owlery. Stepping forth into the room, the first shadow is met by another. "It is as you thought," the first said to the second, "What are we to do? I want him back!" The second seemed to remain still, "Stupid fool, I already knew who she was. You are worthless! You will do nothing until I say otherwise. For now lay low as you've already seemed to put yourself at a disadvantage." The first merely bowed its head before removing itself from the area quickly. Two owls took off into the bleak night carrying letters before the second shadow slunk away into the night.


End file.
